


童话

by Yimuzhe



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Middle school background, Pure Love, Young Justic Background
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimuzhe/pseuds/Yimuzhe
Summary: Barbara喜欢童话故事。这是一个秘密，连她最亲爱的父亲也不知道。而就在她已经成长地快要放弃沉浸于童话中的一切幻想时Dick成为了她生命中永恒的童话





	童话

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon  
> 地球16的Young Justice背景，Dick是Robin但并未提及，Barbara还是普通的学生——总之就是一个中学生腻腻歪歪谈恋爱的故事  
> 灵感源于lof主所在学校的元旦晚会上的一个节目2333333

Barbara喜欢童话故事。

这是一个秘密，连她最亲爱的父亲也不知道。很小的时候，父亲母亲会给她买一些童话故事书，里面有带有寓意性的动物拟人的故事，也有一些美丽善良的公主和帅气英俊的王子美好温馨的爱情故事，都是最受纯真可爱的小孩子喜欢的。但Barbara不是。她在很小的时候就已经当面拒绝了她的父亲，并无感地告诉他请别再买这些了。

但她父亲不知道的是，在他离开女儿的房间后，他的小天使会偷偷翻开那些封面色彩绮丽的童话故事书，并津津有味地看起来。她从来不让任何人知道自己喜欢童话，不让任何人知道她向往那些不切实际却又美好的故事。

她是个女孩子，她也会像别的女生那样向往一段轰轰烈烈或是平平淡淡的爱情。她会在外人面前做个懂事听话的好孩子，但在一个人独处时，她也会偷偷地穿上衣橱里防尘袋里的小礼裙，坐在镜子前用小梳子梳着她那头蓬乱的红色头发，并戴上闪耀漂亮的小王冠。有时她会就这样躺在床上沉沉睡去，梦中她就能和看不清脸的王子携手并肩，步入婚礼的梦幻教堂。

而她第一次见到自己命中注定的王子，是在哥谭中学的入学仪式上。

那个时候的Barbara已经快要摒弃对童话故事的美好幻想，她那些用省下来的零花钱偷偷买的故事书也被她塞进了卧室最阴暗的小角落里积灰。她开始意识到，童话是给那些幼稚的女生做的梦，是最不切实际的东西。

她却看到了他。

男孩的个头不是很高，但在熙熙攘攘穿着一样制服的人群中却是那样的显眼。他蔚蓝如海的眼眸中泛着熠熠的精明与谦卑，嘴角带着若有似无的淡淡微笑，彬彬有礼地对着每一个向他打招呼的人点头问好。Dick Grayson，Bruce Wayne的养子，Wayne企业目前唯一的合法继承人——这在哥谭已是人人皆知的事实。大家都对这个父母双亡的马戏男孩突然成为亿万富翁养子的缘由感到好奇，尤其是他们还正处于精力旺盛的青春期，因此即便是在开学日，Dick的身边也围着一堆主动凑上去奉献笑脸的同学。

当她把目光瞥向他时，他正巧同样透过人群的缝隙看了过来，并朝她轻轻勾了勾唇角，做了一个中世纪绅士行礼的姿势。

就像是王子一样。

Barbara微红了脸颊，尽管她自己都没有注意到，就匆匆地拢了拢自己披散在肩头的红发，扯过身侧同行的闺蜜赶紧朝着登记处走去。

那一天，Barbara的脑子里全是那个男孩的微笑。

她本以为这匆匆一瞥只是人生中的一个不经意间的交集，不过是同级生，也没什么好在意的。但不巧的是，他们不仅被分在同一个班，而且还是前后桌——他在前，她在后。

正式上课的第一天，当Dick往后传作业本时，正好撞上了Barbara一时之间移不开的注视。他盯着她半晌，直到老师带有明显不满意味的咳嗽声重重响起，才怏怏地耸着肩膀转回去听课。Barbara长舒了一口气，正准备翻开课本认真听讲，谁知一个小纸团突然就从前面飞到了她的手中。

Barbara无视了同桌投来的揶揄八卦眼神，趁老师转过身板书时迅速拆开了纸团，那上面只有一句话，字体清秀漂亮——

“你的头发很好看。”

Barbara愣了片刻，转手便猛地把皱皱巴巴的纸条重新又揪成团，扔进课桌抽屉里最阴暗的角落里。同桌看着她这一系列奇怪的举动，八卦的意味愈渐明显，向她询问纸条上的内容，她却紧抿下唇一言不发。

懵懂无知的少女是最经不起这样带有不明意味的搭讪的，Barbara只觉得自己的脑袋都要炸开了。那节课，老师讲了些什么，她全然没有听进去，只是一直呆呆地凝视着Dick的背影，心情十分复杂。已经快要泯灭的童话梦此刻突然又重新死而复生，就仿佛是灰烬的余烟被微风吹拂又重新燃起了火星。

在女孩的心里，“你很好看”和“我喜欢你”似乎没什么区别。

她明白，有些事情已经悄然改变了。

根据入学成绩，Dick成为了班长，而她很不幸地以两分之差沦落至副位。Barbara本不在乎这些，况且她确实得承认男孩的处事方式有理且明智。很快，班主任便以方便工作为由，将他们两个分成了同桌。十几岁的青少年总是会不自觉地将异性之间的相处蒙上一层桃色关系，所以自他们坐在一起开始后，她和Dick之间的绯闻就一直没有断过，甚至传出了他们已经开始交往的荒谬消息。Barbara冷漠地对谣言置之不理，Dick也只是随意地一笑而过，所以哪怕传得再神乎其神，到现在也没出什么大事。

自从做了同桌，他们两个人之间的交流就愈渐多了起来，无论是在处理班级事务上的分歧，彼此探讨学术问题（一般都是Barbara问，而Dick就像一个移动谷歌能为她迅速且耐心地解答），还是他们后知后觉地发现两人相似的兴趣爱好。以至于学期过半，Dick和Barbara已经成为了关系密切的好友。

但是Barbara却于心有愧。

她喜欢Dick。

她本想一直保持着这样普普通通的平淡关系，但有些时候，改变到来地令人猝不及防，或者说，它早就已经悄悄地渗进了两人之间。老师满意于他们互帮互助又攀比着进步的发展，同学们也会羡慕地说班长和副班长之间的感情真好（只是Barbara没听到后面跟着的那一句“在一起算了”）。直到某一天的晚饭桌上，当她滔滔不绝地向父母描述学校生活时，沉默的父亲突然打断她，并说那一晚已经从女儿口中听到二十多次“Dick”的名字了。

当时她便愣住了，尴尬地用叉子戳着盘中的排肉，母亲笑着揉了揉她的头发，而父亲也只是朝她点了点头，并教导她要知晓分寸。

“不，我才不喜欢他。”Barbara将排肉塞进嘴里，用力地咀嚼着，紧攥着叉子的那只手暴起青筋。

她说谎。

也许她的鼻子会变得像匹诺曹那样长，但她不在乎，反正那是童话，而现在没有人会认为她是在撒谎。她能在表面装得毫无破绽，就像是小时候装作自己不喜欢幼稚的童话一样。

只有她自己清楚。

她真的喜欢他。

那一次，学校开展文艺演出活动。当开完会的Dick在班上公布这个消息时候，全班都哄闹着欢呼了起来，彼此之间叽叽喳喳地讨论着他们班级的节目。也不知是哪个玩心大起的家伙提议演出童话剧，而Dick深思熟虑了一番之后，竟也一本正经地同意了。

“不如就《爱丽丝梦游仙境》。”Barbara适时地开口建议道，结果是得到了班上一半人以上的赞同。Dick将剧本的编写工作交给了班上一名文采极佳、已经出版过书籍的女生，同时也把选角等工作交给了文娱委员。

然后他就成为了Alice。

当文娱委员认真严肃地憋着笑向他宣布的时候，Dick的表情瞬间石化。Barbara笑出声来，就在她想要嘲笑他自作孽不可活的时候，文娱委员转过头就对她挑了挑眉。

“你来做红皇后。”

“？”Barbara一脸懵逼，“为什么？”

“我们班就你一个人头发是红的。”

“？？？？？”

难道她的头很大吗？

Barbara虽然很不情愿，但是见Dick都默默地点下了头，她也就没再说些什么。

直到她拿到剧本的那一天——

Barbara一脸平静地翻开剧本，面不改色地看完后，再一脸平静地合上了那厚厚的一沓订在一起的剧本。

太棒了。

Alice重又回到童话世界，与疯帽子等再度重逢，解决了红皇后与白皇后说碎就碎的玻璃姐妹情。故事的最后，红皇后出柜，向全世界宣布Alice被她承包了，然后跟Alice深情告白，两人拥抱在一起，然后幸福快乐地生活下去。 

接着，写剧本的那个女生就被踹了出去。

这哪里是童话故事——Barbara心情复杂地眨了眨眼睛——小孩子听了这个会吓哭的吧。

Barbara不是没有抗议过，但她无力的绵薄之声并没有得到什么实际成效，毕竟当那女生在班上朗读了一遍那几万字的剧本后，全班同学都鼓起了热烈的掌声。就算是和老师反映，也是被一句“哎呀你看Grayson同学要穿女装都没有什么异议，Gordon同学你就别再推辞了”给怼了回来。Barbara无奈不已，只好接受，并开始参加排演。

真是乱来……Barbara很头疼，她从来没有见过这么奇葩鬼畜的童话故事。

虽说是一场以搞笑为主的短小话剧，但Dick却对此非常认真地样子——又或者说，他对每一项事关荣誉的东西都非常认真。他们的班长不仅没有一丝怨言，且积极参加排演，还十分阔气地顺手解决了他们服装道具的资金问题，甚至请来了专业的指导人员。

前半部分的情节Barbara还算可以接受，更何况扮演红皇后那样一个性情古怪的角色确实需要强大的舞台表现力和技巧能力，Barbara把每一次的尖叫怒吼或是委屈哭泣当作对自己的挑战，并耐心地与指导人员交流细节。但到了后半段，剧情的走向就完全不对劲了，她也开始拿捏不准了。

她得站在红皇后的角度一直碎碎念着是否自己爱上了Alice，并无奈痛苦地思念对方。文笔过硬的剧本创作者为了表达出红皇后纠结的心理，特地把后半部分写成了几万字的百合小说，心理描写细腻动人，连Barbara都有那么一瞬间被感动到了——这姑娘怕别是AO3上人气爆棚的写手吧……

红皇后面对Alice时的喜悦与愤怒、痛苦与绝望、渴望与仇恨，她都能有模有样地演绎出来。虽然排练时对面跟她对戏的Dick还穿着T恤牛仔裤，这让Barbara总是憋笑憋到内伤，但她还是表演地十分出色，这让文娱委员非常满意自己当初的选择。

但唯有告白的那一段。

Barbara张了张嘴巴，半天没有开口。

“怎么了Barbara？为什么不念台词？”担任导演的文娱委员拿着剧本疑惑地坐直了身子，向她询问，“太累了吗？要不要休息一下？——还是忘词了？哎也没事儿，到时候在台上如果忘词了就临场发挥，反正就是那样几句肉麻恶心的句子……”

编剧拿着剧本砸了导演的脑袋一下。

“抱歉，”Barbara有些紧张地长舒一口气，“我好像有点……说不出口。”

站在对面的Dick盯着她看了好久，似乎有话要说的样子，但还是没有说出口，只是默默地接过了同学贴心递上来的水喝了几口。

“不要紧张，Barbara，只是演戏，又不是真的让你和Dick告白。”导演笑了起来，并招呼着他们两个休息一会儿。

Barbara烦躁地抓着剧本坐下，反反复复地看着那一段告白的情节，焦虑地揉了揉她已经有些长的头发。

“虽然不想承认，但是，Alice，我得说，你真是个恶心、丑陋、该死的怪胎。”她不自觉地念出了声，这一句，她能接受。

“你不仅杀死了我的宝贝，毁了我的一切，还扰乱了我的思绪，不断地将我的痂血淋淋地从伤口上撕下。”Barbara觉得有些矫情和诡异。

“我真恨你。”

“可我认为我更爱你。”

Barbara打了个寒颤。

“爱到想要撕裂你，霸占你，把你关进我的相框之中，让你这辈子都只归我所有。”

“我要让你知道——”

“我爱你，无药可医。”

Barbara抓狂地哀嚎起来——这可太恶心了吧！——

她知道，她说不出口的原因，是因为这些句子，暴露了她自己埋藏在心底的最真实的想法。她喜欢Dick，这些话一说出口，仿佛就是把她扒光了丢到世人的面前，让所有人都知道，她有多喜欢他。

所以她做不到。

接下来的好几次排演，她都没有办法好好地说出这些烂熟于心的句子，磕磕绊绊、毫无感情，生硬地仿佛是在背诵课文。导演和编剧感到无奈，Dick看着她的眼神里似乎也带着一丝失望，这让她倍感难过。

“如果真的不行，一句我爱你也行。”编剧无奈地凝视着她。

Barbara无力地点了点头。

她的性子，让她注定拥有不了童话。

正式演出的那一日，Dick还请来了专业的化妆团队为他们上妆。一个发型怪异的造型师把Barbara强硬地按在椅子上，为她修剪过长的头发，还把她的红发弄成紧密的小卷卷，再盘到头上去裹成两个大卷卷。他给她涂上了厚厚的粉底和诡异的腮红，在她眼皮到眉毛的那一大块区域都抹上了蓝色的眼影，贴上了夸张的假睫毛，把她的嘴巴化成了日本女人那样的小嘴。

画完后，看着镜子里的自己，Barbara默默地啧了啧舌。

她有点想一砖头拍死自己。

红皇后的妆难度较大，所以当Barbara换好衣裙走出化妆间的时候，其他的几个演员已经在等着她了，其中也包括Dick——

蓝眼睛的Alice有着柔顺可爱的黑发长发，巨大的水蓝色蝴蝶结扎在脑后，与其一身漂亮的水蓝长裙十分相配。清爽甜美的妆容看似简单，却巧妙地掩盖住了男孩略显棱利的脸部线条，使整张脸看上去都更加柔和漂亮。唯一美中不足的是胸部——那里平平如也。

Dick看着完全呆住了的Barbara，笑出了声。

“你很……漂亮。”他这么说，但Barbara知道他是在打趣自己。

“你更漂亮。”她朝着他翻了个白眼。

演出的前半段都非常成功，他们看上去高端大气上档次的道具和完全入戏的演技也收获了全校同学的掌声与欢呼。尤其是Dick Grayson的女装，引起了全校范围的尖叫与飞吻，女生们抓着手机疯狂地拍着照片，甚至还有大批大批的男生也默默掏出了手机。

但令Barbara最忧心的部分还是来了。

在明亮的聚光灯下，Barbara轻提着她垂地的华丽长裙，面对着观众无比自然地说出了那一段台词。

“虽然不想承认，但是，Alice，我得说，你真是个恶心、丑陋、该死的怪胎。你不仅杀死了我的宝贝，毁了我的一切，还扰乱了我的思绪，不断地将我的痂血淋淋地从伤口上撕下。”Barbara厚重浓妆下狠戾的表情让台下泛起一片惊叹一声。

她猛地抬起头，面向舞台另一侧的Alice，咬牙切齿道。

“我真恨你。”

Barbara哽住了，接下来的那句话，她哽在喉咙里，上不去也下不来。她焦虑地瞪大双眼，似乎已经能看见台下后勤人员无奈焦急的表情，但她做不到。她的父母应该也受到邀请来看演出了吧？他们是否就在台下看着自己呢？自己是否能让他们感到骄傲呢？

迷惘之间，她抬眸，对上Dick凝视着她的视线。那诱人沉沦的蓝色里在聚光灯下闪烁着迷人的光亮，似是有许多话想要对她倾诉。Barbara愣住了，她动了动唇。

“可是，我真的爱你……”

台下导演和编剧如释重负地舒了气，虽然和原剧本有点不太一样但是也没差，至少Barbara在一个不是很尴尬的停顿后说了出来，并没有显得多突兀，而且她脸上失神且迷茫的表情也十分到位，此句一出，立刻就激起了台下热烈的掌声。

按照剧本，接下来他们会有一个拥抱。

Barbara提起裙摆朝着Dick走去，她张开了自己的双臂——

排演的时候，当她抱住Dick的时候，身体总是僵硬且不自然，这也引起了他的轻微蹙眉。她的身躯有些轻微颤抖，她害怕自己不能够完美地去拥抱他。

就在胡思乱想失神的时候，她已完全没有察觉到Dick已经走过了让他们拥抱的距离。

——然后她就感到了唇上蓦然传来的湿湿的柔软。

唇膏的芳香在他们相触的唇间弥漫开来，他轻轻地捧着她的脸颊，深深地吻住了她。他只是紧紧地把他的嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上，一动也不动，甚至还能睁开眼睛笑意盈盈地凝视着她睁得老大的惊愕的眼神。

全场在一阵死一般的沉寂后，不知道是谁带头先鼓起了掌，接着如雷鸣一般的掌声便铺天盖地地响彻整个会场，久久没有停息。学生们激动地欢呼着甚至要从椅子上蹦起来，老师们也个个揶揄地笑着捂住了嘴。

“我也喜欢你。”Dick在掌声弱了一些的时候适时地松开了她，修长的手却仍抚摸着她的面颊，扯着嘴角看着懵逼着还没回过神的Barbara，“做我女朋友吧。”

Barbara晕晕乎乎地点了点头。

他们的童话剧在无数的掌声和欢呼声中落幕。谢幕时，写剧本的姑娘一直站在最前排向着观众席抛着飞吻，而Dick和Barbara作为主演，一起手拉手鞠躬致谢时，学生们的尖叫声也更响了。

“嘿。”在走下舞台时，Dick叫住了她。他扯下了头上带着的假发和蝴蝶结，眼角的水蓝色眼影有些晕染开了，却依旧不影响整体的美感。

“怎么了？”Barbara停下了脚步。她不明白为什么Dick要临时更改剧本，不明白他为什么要吻她，难道是因为怕她肢体僵硬影响效果吗？不过从私心上说，Barbara确实是挺开心的——

“说真的。”Dick确认他们班其他人已经离开之后，他走到Barbara面前，郑重其事地牵起她左手手背，在她的无名指上印下轻轻一吻，“我喜欢你，Miss.Gordon。”

“请做我女朋友。”

“……”

Barbara Gordon一度对自己的童话梦失去信心和希望。

她把Dick的手给甩开。凝视着对方略显错愕的眼神，她蓦地笑出声来，接着用实际行动表达了自己的内心所想——比如，猛地扑上去揽住他的颈脖再狠狠地给对方一个吻什么的。

就像是童话里王子和公主一样——

噢不，Barbara迷迷糊糊地想——去他妈的童话。

Dick Grayson就是她的童话。

 

END.


End file.
